


Sex-off

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is in grad school, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Loss of Virginity, Rey is in undergrad, Soft Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Every Tuesday night, Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose go to Maz’s– the local bar just outside of campus– for trivia night. And every Tuesday night, they get their asses handed to them by the same team.When Poe invites his buddy from grad school, Ben Solo, to join their trivia team, they finally have a chance at winning.It would be perfect, if only Rey didn't think Ben Solo was an absolute ass.





	Sex-off

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on a true story.

Rey can’t stand Ben Solo, but goddamn is he good at trivia.

Every Tuesday night, Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose go to Maz’s– the local bar just outside of campus– for trivia night. And every Tuesday night, they get their asses handed to them by the same team: Hux, Mitaka, and Phasma. Or, as they call themselves, Triple Penetration.

Rey’s team, the Tater-thots, lose by two or three points every week and it’s driving them  _ insane _ . They didn’t care at first; it was all just for fun, an easygoing way to hang out together.

But after they lost to Triple Penetration the second time, Hux walked over to their table with that smug look he’s always wearing and “accidentally” spilled his beer all over Poe’s lap. He was practically sneering as he said, “ _ Sorry _ , didn’t see you there.” Then, coming up behind Hux, Phasma chimed in, “Better luck next time, tater- _ tots _ .”

“It’s Tater- _ thots _ !” Finn yelled after her, but she was already down the stairs.

Ever since that night, it’s been  _ on _ .

Still persevering after four straight weeks of losing, Rey shows up to Maz’s a little later than she usually does– but still early– when she sees someone already sitting at Tater-thots’ usual table.

Normally, Rey would find a different table for her team to sit at, but all the 4-person tables are already occupied. The guy sitting there is taking up a whole table all by himself, and Rey thinks it’s a little inconsiderate; there are plenty of smaller tables he could sit at.

So, Rey puts on her sweetest smile and approaches the dark-haired stranger, tapping him on his broad shoulder.

“Hi,” she starts, and he jumps a little, eyes wide with something Rey can’t quite name. The way he’s looking at her (his whiskey-brown eyes have delicate flecks of gold, she notices), catches her off guard.

Rey rushes to finish her sentence before she gets too distracted. “So, um, I was wondering if you’d be willing to move to a different table. You know, a smaller one. Cause there’s only one of you, but I have three more people coming and there aren’t any bigger tables left.”

His expression falls for a fraction of a second, but before Rey can really wonder what it means he schools his features into indifference.

“No.”

“No?” Rey repeats, certain she heard him right but not believing it anyway.

“Yes, that’s correct. You cannot have my table.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Rey snips. When he makes no move to say or do anything else, Rey’s patience begins to slip. “There are plenty of other tables you can sit at. You don’t need a whole table to yourself.”

“Maybe I like to spread out,” he quips, flashing her a shit-eating grin as he props his feet up onto the bench on the other side of the table.

He’s purposely provoking her now, and Rey is mad. She pokes her finger roughly into his chest (which, she tries not to notice, is rock solid), and is about to tell him off when Poe comes up right behind her places a friendly arm around her shoulders.

Rey huffs a sigh of relief, glad her friend is finally here to back her up.

“Poe, this asshat is sitting at our table and won’t move,” Rey informs him.

Poe chuckles and removes the arm from around Rey’s shoulder to clap Ben on the back. “I know, I invited this asshat to sit at our table.” Poe says. Rey whips her head to the side to look at Poe, then down at Ben, who’s doing nothing to conceal the smirk on his face.

Rey looks at Poe again, imploring, but he just shrugs. “Rey, this is Ben. Ben, this is Rey. Ben and I are in the same master’s program.” It takes everything in Rey to keep her jaw closed. Poe is actually friends with this asshole? And he invited him to join their trivia team?

Sensing her annoyance, Poe grabs Rey and leads her to the bar, yelling to Ben that they’re grabbing drinks and will be right back.

When they make it to the bar, Rey turns on Poe. “What the hell, Poe! You can’t just invite someone to our trivia team without letting us know.”

Poe rolls his eyes. “Relax, Rey, I didn’t think it’d be a big deal. Look, we’re losing. Bad. And Ben is like, crazy smart, he’ll be super good at this. We’ll finally be able to beat those assholes in Triple Penetration.”

Still not convinced, Poe adds, “He’s really nice once you get to know him, Rey. I promise. Have I ever let you down?”

Rey finally concedes with a sigh as the bartender hands them their pitcher of beer. “Fine. But until I can attest to how  _ smart _ he is, I get the final say on all our answers. Deal?”

Poe tips an imaginary hat to her. “Yes, ma’am.”

When they finally make it back to the table, Finn and Rose are seated across from Ben, laughing over something Ben just said. Rey fumes a little seeing him get along with her friends so well, but she tries to shove it down for Poe. Maybe her and Ben just got off on the wrong foot.

*** 

Ten minutes into the first round of questions and Rey still can’t stand Ben Solo, but she has to admit that Poe was right. Ben is fucking  _ good  _ at trivia.

The first category of the night is “Name That Movie,” where the MC plays a 10-second audio clip from a movie and the teams guess which one it’s from.

Much to Rey’s chagrin, Ben seems to know every. Single. One. From  _ Moneyball _ , to _ Saw _ , to  _ The Matrix _ , to  _ The Titanic _ . Rey knows most of them too, but he’ll hardly let her get a word in before he writes the answer on their sheet of paper.

When the first round is over, they trade papers with the table next to them and the MC reads aloud the correct answers.

Tater-thots get 19 points correct out of 20, and Finn, Poe, and Rose all whoop and cheer and high-five Ben, as if it was solely his doing.

“Nice job, Solo! You fucking  _ killed  _ it, I’m so glad you’re on our team, man.” Finn appraises him.

The tips of Ben’s ears go pink and he waves his hand in the air. “It was nothing, man. I’m just sorry I missed #17.”

“Don’t even worry about that one!” Rose exclaims. “That question was total bullshit, anyway. We should’ve gotten at least partial credit for writing ‘Monty Python.’ How were we supposed to know the MC would only accept the full title,  _ Monty Python and the Holy Grail? _ ”

The rest of the group nods vigorously.

*** 

“Alright, folks, looks like we have our winners for the first round!” the MC shouts into the microphone.

“We’ve got a lot of great scores tonight, a lot of 15s and 16s. But our top three teams so far are:

Anne Frank’s Hide & Seek Club with 17 points, Tater-thots with 19 points, and our reigning champions– with a perfect score of 20 points– Triple Penetration!”

The crowd cheers and Phasma stands up from their table and bows.

Poe rolls his eyes and turns back to the table as the cheers die down. “Alright, it’s just the first round, guys, no sweat. We’ve still got another round. If we get a perfect score and Triple Penetration misses at least two questions, we can still win this.”

Finn grips Rey’s shoulder, giving her his usual pep talk. “It’s all up to you now, Peanut.”

Ben stares at them quizzically, and Finn turns to explain. “The next round is random facts and figures. Rey, our little genius here, knows an obscene amount of random knowledge. She  _ owns _ this round.” Finn grins at her like a proud brother.

Quiet, so no one at the table but Rey can hear, Ben looks her square in the eye whispers “We’ll see.”

***

This time, Rey doesn’t let Ben speak over her. This is her round, and she knows what she’s talking about, for the most part.

There’s only one or two questions Rey isn’t sure of, like  _ where was the first battle of the Civil War fought?  _ to which Ben, who is apparently a history nerd, happily supplies the answer. (To her credit, Rey was born and raised in England. How is she supposed to know the details of the American Civil War?)

Rey is particularly proud of herself for knowing the answer to “what is Sporty Spice from the Spice Girl’s real name?” which everyone else guessed Mel B., but Rey knew was Mel C.

The round flies by until they finally make it to the last question.

“Which country in the world speaks the most languages?”

The bar is quiet for a minute while all the teams think, and based on the uneasy looks on everyone’s faces, Rey isn’t the only one who doesn’t know the answer.

Rey’s still racking her brain for the answer when Ben’s eyes light up and he catches Rey’s attention.

“Papua New Guinea,” he whispers urgently.

Rey immediately dismisses him, shaking her head. She doesn’t know what the answer is, but she knows the country would have to be huge to hold so many languages. Papua New Guinea is small. No way could it be the answer..

“It’s gotta be somewhere in Asia,” Rey insists. “India, maybe. Or Indonesia. There’s no way in hell it’s Papua New Guinea.”

“It’s Papua New Guinea. I don’t know how I know, but I just do,” Ben asserts.

Rey looks at the rest of the group.

“I’ve got no idea,” Poe supplies helpfully.

Rose chimes in, “I visited Indonesia last year with Paige. I can’t say for sure, but it seemed like there were a ton of different dialects.”

Finn nods, agreeing with Rose. “I trust your instincts, Rey.”

Ben tries one last time. “Papua. New. Guinea.”

“Can you say, without a shadow of a doubt, that’s the answer?” Rey questions.

“Well, no, but–“

“Then we’re going with Indonesia. Three against one, and I get the final say.” Rey writes down their answer before Ben can protest and hands their paper over to be graded.

The MC reads aloud the answers and Rey’s confidence grows with each one. So far, they’ve gotten them all correct.

She holds her breath as he gets to #20.

“The country with the highest number of languages spoken is… Papua New Guinea!”

Rey and Ben both jump from the table and start screaming at each other at the exact same time.

Ben yells over her, “Papua FUCKING New Guinea! If you weren’t so damn stubborn and just  _ believed me _ – This whole game you’ve been–”

“Fucking Papua New Guinea?! No way. I REFUSE to believe that Papua fucking New Guinea is– it’s like the size of– There’s no way– Is it even a real country–“

Rey barely even registers Finn grabbing her arm and pulling her back down to the table while Poe does the same with Ben.

“Get a room or shut it, he’s announcing the winners now!” Poe hisses, and that immediately shuts them both up. If Triple Penetration misses three points this round, Tater-thots could still win.

“In third place, with 33 total points, we have I’m Not Gay, but $20 is $20! Give them a nice round of applause.” Everyone claps and laughs.

The MC waits for the applause to die down before he continues, “We’ve got an interesting situation tonight, folks. For the first time in Maz’s trivia night history, we have a tie!” The bar erupts into a chorus of gasps and claps. “Tater-thots and Triple Penetration have both finished with near-perfect scores of 38!”

Ben glares and whispers at Rey, “Would’ve been 39 if someone had listened to me.”

Rey fires back, “Would’ve been 39 if someone wrote down the full title of the movie and not just the first two words.”

Ben is about to respond when the MC speaks again.

“In order to break this tie, we’re going to need each team to send up two of their most…  _ knowledgeable _ players,” the MC announces with a smirk. From across the room, Hux and Phasma immediately hop up and make their way to the slightly open area in front of the bar.

Rey hates to admit it, but Ben’s good at this-- if the MC asks a movie-related question, she could use his help.

She makes eye contact with him and they both come to an agreement without saying anything, standing up together and heading to the bar where Hux and Phasma are waiting.

Hux sneers when he sees Ben. “Ah, it all makes sense now, Phas. I knew those idiots would never come this close to beating us on their own. They had to get help from  _ Ben _ . He probably just told them all the answers.”

“Shut it, Hux, or I’ll hit you over the head with my hockey stick.  _ Again _ .” Ben snarls back. Hux turns as red as a tomato and Rey can’t help but laugh, the sound bubbling out from her chest. Ben smiles shyly at her and she smiles back, feeling just a little bit softer.

The MC finally makes it over to the group to give them their instructions.

Rey thinks he might do a jeopardy-style game with them, or ask them rapid fire questions, or maybe even flip a coin.

She definitely does  _ not _ expect him to announce a “sex-off.”

The crowd that had gathered around them goes wild, and Rey and Ben look at each other in confusion.  _ What the fuck is a sex-off? _

__

Hux and Phasma look absolutely tickled. Hux leans over and whispers to Rey and Ben, “I cannot think of two less worthy opponents than you two for this particular challenge.” Hux winks at Ben and she gets the sense that she’s definitely missing something. His ears go bright pink.

Before she has time to ask, the MC explains the game to them. “Each couple has 30 seconds to act out as many sex positions as they can. The couple with the most combinations at the end wins!”

Rey gulps, sweat breaking across her brow. _ Sex positions? With Ben Solo? _ She did not sign up for this. Ben looks just as mortified as she does. 

“I think I’ll let Poe do this one…” he tries, but the MC stops him from shuffling away. 

“Sorry, dude. Once the players have been chosen, there’s no swapping. Leaving is an immediate forfeit.” 

Rey considers forfeiting, but only for a moment. The need to wipe that smirk off Hux’s face overrides any potential embarrassment and she turns back to Ben with a steely resolve.

“We’ve got this, Ben. Just follow my lead.”

“Rey, I really don’t think--”

Ben doesn’t get to finish his statement because the MC blows his whistle to indicate the start of the game, and they’re off. 

The crowd is cheering and Rey can see Finn and Poe yelling various positions at her from the sidelines, but she tunes it all out and focuses on Ben.

“Pick me up.”

“W-what?” Ben stutters, still looking terrified. 

“We don’t have time for this! Pick me up and take me against the wall.”

Even Rey blushes at her choice of words. Not wanting to waste another second, Rey ungracefully throws herself into Ben’s arms and wraps her legs around his waist.

Rey thinks the jump jolted Ben out of his mortified trance, because something seems to snap in him and instinct takes over. He immediately wraps his arms around her, placing his hands just under her butt as he presses her against the wall. Now it’s Rey’s turn to be entranced as she tries to ignore how solid he is, how thick his arms are as he holds her effortlessly against the wall. 

Ben keeps them moving, carrying Rey and himself down the to the grimy floor of the bar where he situates himself between her thighs. Rey can hardly breathe as his clothed hips meet hers once, twice, three times before he’s flipping her over onto her hands and knees. 

The crowd is absolutely losing it; Rey can hear Finn and Poe practically  _ screeching _ . After Ben thrusts into her from behind a couple times, Rey unceremoniously flips him over so he’s the one on his back and she’s straddling his hips. 

Rey smirks as she rolls her hips against his, then blanches when she can feel a certain hardness underneath her. Ben flushes red because he knows that she knows but they don’t have time to be embarrassed. 

Ben turns even more red when Rey crawls down his body and bobs her head up and down right at his crotch.

“Ten more seconds!” the MC yells. 

Ben and Rey are frantic now, moving from position to position at a rapid pace. Sitting up, side-by-side, spread eagle, 69; every position Rey can think of, from what little she has seen on the Internet. Toward the end, they’re doing stuff in positions she’s certain aren’t even real. 

When the MC finally blows the whistle signalling their time is over, Ben and Rey are facing each other on the floor, knees in between each other’s, and thrusting forward and upward at the same time.

At the sound of the whistle, they both collapse, sweaty and flushed red. 

The crowd is chanting their names and Rey feels like she’s floating. Finn and Poe help them to their feet and they all embrace in a giant group hug. 

“That was insane! It’s like you guys were possessed. We _ have  _ to have won that,” Poe cheers.

Rey can’t stop grinning for some reason, feeling downright giddy despite the predominant embarrassment. Ben is grinning, too, in a shy way that makes Rey’s stomach do a little flip. 

The MC calls the crowd back to attention, ready to announce the winners. “Both teams gave a good fight tonight, but we can only have one winner. And that winner, with 19 positions, is Triple Penetration!”

Rey’s face immediately falls and Ben looks furious. She thought they did well with 10 positions. 

“Nineteen? How is that even possible?” Rey questions the MC.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that the same position can be counted twice, as long as the players switch who’s on top and who’s on bottom?” the MC responds, smirking down at her. 

“You definitely didn’t mention that, you cheating piece of–” Ben starts, only to be interrupted by Hux.

“No need to be a sore loser, Benny Boy. Maybe if you had more  _ knowledge _ on the subject you would’ve had a better chance of beating us,” he leers.

“If we had known that we could switch positions, Rey and I would have won and you know it!” Ben bites back. 

“But you didn’t. Better luck next time,” Hux sneers. Hux, Phasma, and Mitaka turn to leave, but not before Hux turns around one last time. “I’ll be sure to leave the door unlocked for you when you get home.”

Ben just grumbles in response. 

Rose, ever the cheerful one, tries to lighten the mood. “We always have next week!”

“Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave any prompts/suggestion/ideas for future fics. Or anything, really.


End file.
